Love songs
by Shirina
Summary: A collection of oneshot songfics, I will take requests for songs and pairings.
1. Stab My Back

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR**

* * *

**Zutara songfic to the song Stab My Back by All American Rejects.**

**"Stab My Back"**

_Now we're broken on the floor_

_She just wants me to share her_

_It hasn't been this way before_

_She just wants me to dare her_

Aang sighed, it had been hard before, when Zuko and Katara were just friends but now…

_The phone rings_

_And she screams_

Aang sat up as he heard a scream, he raced to the spot were it came from. Zuko was already there, fighting off Azula.

Aang waited.

Soon Azula raced away. Katara raced over to Zuko they embraced, Aang turned away as they kissed.

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_You walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

'I knew it!' Aang thought angrily. Katara had said they were just friends. So much for that.

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It hasn't done a lot for you_

"Are you ok?" Sokka asked. "Of course." Aang lied. Sokka wondered what was wrong, guessing it had to do with Katara and Zuko.

_And every time he held you close_

_Yeah, were you thinking of me_

_When I needed you the most_

_Well I hope that you're happy_

'It's so unfair.' Aang whispered to himself. 'I need her…" his voice trailed away into the night. "I hope your happy Katara. 'Cause you broke my heart." He whispered.

_The phone rings_

_And she screams_

Katara lay awake, she faintly heard Aang say something and listened harder. She heard his last words, 'I hope your happy Katara. 'Cause you broke my heart.'

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_You walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

When Aang woke up the next morning Katara and Zuko were gone, Sokka shrugged when Aang asked where they were. "Katara wanted to talk to him about something Twinkle-toes." Toph told him

_I hope that love he gave you_

_Was just enough to save you_

_You nearly broke my heart_

_Just look at what you're tearing apart_

Aang stood up and grabbed his glider. "Where are you going?" Sokka asked. "I dunno." Aang sighed. He flew into the sky. He had a feeling he wouldn't be going back.

_Stab my back_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_You walk on me_

_It never was enough to do_

Momo had joined him in the air; he would go back for Appa tonight.

_I can't get past her_

_Falling fast_

_It's true_

_It hasn't done a lot for you_

Aang landed, it was the dead of night. He had given up on leaving.

_It's better when I bleed for you_

_It never was enough to do_

_It hasn't done a lot for you_

He heard a noise and spun around, he spotted the arrow, it was meant to be shot at Zuko, but Aang realized it would hit Katara. In the desperation of the moment, he didn't think he just jumped in the way of the arrow. It sunk into his chest. His last thought was how much he loved Katara.

* * *

Just to let you know I am not always this depressed. It's just where the story happened to go.

Well REVIEW!!!!! I will only continue if somebody reviews.

I will take requests for songs or pairings for future one-shots.


	2. Like You

**DISCLAIMER: sure I own Avatar… lucky me huh? Except that I don't own it, and I never will.**

**This is a secual to Stab My Back, the song is Like You by Evanescence. (oh… I don't own either of those songs either.)**

**I know I said that the other one was Zutara... well this one is Kataang. **

_Stay low_

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

_I hate me_

_For breathing without you_

_I don't want to feel anymore for you_

Katara heard a thud, she sat up and looked around, what she saw made her heart drop. Aang was lying near her, and arrow protruding from his chest. "Wake up!" she managed to gasp. Sokka was the only one who heard, he woke up and gasped, then hurried to get water for Katara.

_Grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you_

_Nothing real love can't undo_

_And though I may have lost my way_

_All paths lead straight to you_

Katara leaned over examining the wound, Aang was still breathing, just barley though. Aang opened one eye and whispered, "I love you Katara." Katara heard his words with a shock, but now there was no time.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

"Hurry." Katara snapped. Sokka was ripping up an extra shirt to make a bandage. Katara pulled out the arrow, she winced inwardly as blood started to well up. She quickly bended out some of the water, her hands started to glow and she touched his wound.

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe our love can see us through in death_

"Please don't die Aang." Katara pleaded as the water began to heal the wound. Toph and Zuko were awake now, but they just sat and watched, for now there was nothing they could do. "Hold on Aang." Katara murmured.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

Aang felt the cold pull of death, he couldn't feel the pain anymore, the cold pull of death grew stronger as Aang began to resist less and less. 'Wouldn't it just be easier to die?' the wind seemed to sigh. His resolve wavered. It would be easier to just die. "Hold on Aang." Katara's voice broke through the cold chill.

_You're not alone_

_No matter what they told you you're not alone_

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_

Aang's breathing shallowed; Katara closed her eyes and willed Aang to survive. "I love you too Aang." She whispered, so faintly she could scarcely here herself. She realized it was true.

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you did_

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you_

_And as we lay in silent bliss_

_I know you remember me_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you_

With a gentle shock Aang heard Katara say that she loved him, warmth enveloped him and he felt icy death retreat. He returned to his body and Katara.

"Sokka give me the bandages." Katara said. She quickly bandaged the wound. Most of it had been healed, and Aang would be fine. She smiled faintly, then lay down next to Aang and fell asleep.

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!!**

**(I can't think of any other good songfics so I need some suggestions!)**


End file.
